dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Stone (DC Animated Film Universe)
Victor Stone is the alter ego of Cyborg. He is part of the Justice League, along with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, and Shazam. Biography ''Justice League: War Victor Stone and his college football team were playing against another team with Victor's team winning and heading to nationals. Victory looked up to see if his father arrived, but he only saw Billy Batson sitting in his seat instead. Later, in the locker room, Victor called his dad, hoping for him to call and later, when Billy Batson was running from security for sneaking into the game, Victor helped Billy hide in the locker room. Victor and Billy had a good conversation before Billy ran off with one of Victor's jerseys. Victor later confronted his father, Silas, at S.T.A.R Labs. While Silas tried to shrug Victor off, Victor told Silas to make time. Victory told his father that people think he can play with the best of the best and asked his father why can't he think so too. Silas told Victor they were witnessing the birth of a new race of superhumans and in that world, throwing a football is a joke and that anything Victor did compared to them was obsolete. When Victor asked if his father would come to any of his games, Silas deliberately said no. When the mother boxes activated, Silas ignored Victor and in anger, Victor stole the mother box his father was studying and the mother box exploded. Victor was hit with the energy. Barely alive, Victor was brought by his father to an advanced machine assembled by him from technology across the world. Silas attempted to use the machine to heal Victor, but the process ended up with the machine fusing to his body. At first, he was completely covered by metal, but some parts broke off his face during a battle with Parademons invaded the room. After defeating the Parademons with the help of The Flash, Victor was horrified at what he had become and critized his father as making him another one of his experiments was what it took to finally care about him. Victor went into the next room and found a mother box where he learned of the Parademons' history and plans of terraforming worlds for their leader, Darkseid. Victor placed the mother box in his robotic arm for safe-keeping. Later, Victor arrived in Metropolis with the Flash, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Superman. Wonder Woman, thinking Victor was a Parademon, attacked him, but Victor's armor blasted Wonder Woman back. Superman planned to attack Victor with his heat vision, but Cyborg insisted he was not with the Parademons. The Flash stopped Superman from attacking and vouched for Victor. Shazam arrived and claimed he was with Victor, but Victor denied it. Cyborg then explained to the heroes that the Parademons planned to terraform the Earth and witness the arrival of their leader, Darkseid. After Darkseid defeated the heroes one by one, Superman was captured and Batman went to rescue him from Apokolips. Green Lantern gathered the heroes together and Cyborg agreed that they should work together as a team. The heroes planned to blind Darkseid, and when the Flash asked about the invasion, Cyborg said he might be able to send them back where they came from which was good enough for Green Lantern. Cyborg and Shazam talked and Cyborg questioned how Shazam knew him, Shazam said he was a fan and everyone knows "Victory Stone". Victor claimed he was not that guy any more and called himself "A terminator, an android, some kind of Cyborg." Cyborg insisted he didn't have a place anywhere any more. After saving a crowd of people with Shazam from Parademons, Shazam told Cyborg it looked like his place was with humans. Cyborg helped the heroes fight Darksied. The heroes managed to blind Darkseid but he still fought back. Cyborg came up with the idea to send Darkseid home by speaking the language of the mother boxes. Cyborg flew into the sky for altitude and activated the mother box, sending the Parademons back to Apokolips but leaving Darkseid who fought to stay on Earth. Cyborg tried to close the portal but the mother box didsn't respond repeatedly until Shazam helped Cyborg power the mother box to close the portal, trapping Darkseid and sending him to Apokolips. The aftershock blasted both Cyborg and Shazam who turned back into Billy Batson, the kid Victor saved before. Cyborg caught Billy and left him in an apartment building. Billy asked Cyborg to keep his identity a secret and Cyborg agreed, calling it their secret. Cyborg helped cover Billy Batson's identity by saying Shazam took off because he had a hot date. Later, as the heroes were congratulated for their efforts to stop Darkseid and his forces, Cyborg and Shazam talked. Silas was there in the audience finally proud of his son. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Victor dreamt that he was human again, jogging with a girl until he saw his cyborg body, he refused to leave, but woke up and saw Dr. Sarah Charles in the room. She allowed him to call her Sarah and she said she just came to see him after the surgery he had. After Sarah left, Victor received a call from his father, but he ignored it. Colonel Steve Trevor came in and showed Victor the sounds of the attacked submarine. Equipment *Cybernetic Enhancements *Superhuman Strength *Flight *Technopathy *Shape-Changing *Scanning *Laser Cannon *Boom Tube Opening *Unique form of Regeneration Relationships *Batman - Teammate *Wonder Woman - Teammate *Green Lantern - Teammate *The Flash - Teammate *Shazam - Teammate *Aquaman - Teammate *Darkseid - Enemy *Ocean Master - Enemy *Silas Stone - Father *Sarah Charles - Love interest *Mother (Deceased) Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (2 films) **Justice League: War'' (First appearance) - Shemar Moore **''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' - Shemar Moore Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * Shemar Moore was sought out for the role of Cyborg for Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, but due to scheduling, he was replaced by Michael B. Jordan. * Shemar Moore expressed a desire to play Cyborg in a live-action film, but Ray Fisher was cast instead, for the film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Gallery ''Justice League: War'' JLW Cyborg.jpg ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' JLToA Cyborg.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 4.png Category:Justice League Characters Category:Justice League: War Characters Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Justice League members Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters